super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Characters (SARCBB Freedom2017)
Out of all the 58 characters in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. Thirtyseven of them are returning veterans, three are former special features from Super ARC Bros. Brawl and eighteen are newcomers. Seventeen special features has also been made that aren't part of the official roster (one of them used to be but was later removed). Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Main Page PLAYABLE CHARACTERS: Fluffle_Puff.png| Fluffle Puff Franchise: Dan vs. FiM Debut: Fluffle Puff Tales MOVESET The_Miz2.png| The Miz Franchise: World Wrestling Entertainment Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment MOVESET The_Fonz2.jpg| The Fonz Franchise: Happy Days Debut: Happy Days MOVESET Zoe_Hirashima2.png| Zoe Hirashima Franchise: DeviantArt Debut: What Gamers Are For MOVESET Harry_Potter.png| Harry Potter Franchise: Harry Potter Debut: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone MOVESET Derpy_Hooves.png| Derpy Hooves Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MOVESET Eric_Sykes.png| Eric Sykes Franchise: Associated London Films Debut: Orders are Orders MOVESET Krtek.png| Krtek Franchise: The Little Mole Debut: How the Mole Got His Trousers MOVESET Harmonica2.png| Harmonica Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure MOVESET EyebrowsPen.png| Pen Franchise: Battle for Dream Island Debut: Battle for Dream Island MOVESET Mr._Burns.png| Mr. Burns Franchise: The Simpsons Debut: The Simpsons MOVESET Cookie_Monster.png| Cookie Monster Franchise: The Muppets Debut: Sesame Street MOVESET Rémi_Gaillard.png| Rémi Gaillard Franchise: Youtube - NQTV Debut: Rémi GAILLARD MOVESET Myotismon.png| Myotismon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 01 MOVESET Josuke_Higashikata.png| Josuke Higashikata Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable MOVESET Fiolina_Germi.png| Fiolina Germi Franchise: Metal Slug Debut: Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II MOVESET Q2.jpg| Q Franchise: Star Trek Debut: Star Trek: The Next Generation MOVESET Bush_&_Karrey.png| Bush & Kerry Franchise: JibJab Debut: "This Land" MOVESET Rorschach.png| Rorschach Franchise: Watchmen Debut: Watchmen MOVESET Shrek2.png| Shrek Franchise: Shrek Debut: Shrek MOVESET Spider-Man.png| Spider-Man Franchise: Marvel Animated Universe Debut: Ultimate Spider-Man MOVESET Natural-Cure.png| Natural Cure Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure MOVESET Cheese_Sandwich.png| Cheese Sandwich Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MOVESET George_of_the_Jungle2.jpg| George of the Jungle Franchise: George of the Jungle Debut: George of the Jungle (1997) MOVESET Reg.png| Reg Franchise: Noah's Island Debut: Noah's Island MOVESET Sailor_Mercury.png| Sailor Mercury Franchise: Sailor Moon Debut: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon MOVESET Peashooter.png| Peashooter Franchise: Plants vs. Zombies Debut: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare MOVESET SmoothDude-77-.png| SmoothDude(77) Franchise: Youtube - Smash Bros. Speculation Community Debut: SmoothDude77 MOVESET Ochaco_Uraraka.png| Ochaco Uraraka Franchise: My Hero Academia Debut: My Hero Academia MOVESET Jar_Jar_Binks.png| Jar Jar Binks Franchise: Star Wars Debut: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace MOVESET Rash.png| Rash Franchise: Battletoads Debut: Battletoads MOVESET Homura.png| Homura Franchise: Senran Kagura Debut: Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls MOVESET Ant-Man.png| Ant-Man Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Ant-Man MOVESET Yukino_Agria.png| Yukino Agria Franchise: Fairy Tail Debut: Fairy Tail MOVESET Vegeta.png| Vegeta Franchise: Dragon Ball Debut: Dragon Ball Z MOVESET Tintin.png| Tintin Franchise: The Adventures of Tintin Debut: Tintin in the Land of the Soviets MOVESET Rainbow_Dash(EQG_2).png| Rainbow Dash Franchise: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Debut: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls MOVESET Shaquille_O'Neal.jpg| Shaquille O'Neal Franchise: National Basketball Association Debut: National Basketball Association MOVESET Mikasa_Ackerman.png| Mikasa Ackerman Franchise: Attack on Titan Debut: Attack on Titan MOVESET The_Flat_Man.png| The Flat Man Franchise: Tandem Film Entertianment Debut: Flatworld (1997) MOVESET Toph_Beifong2.png| Toph Beifong Franchise: Avatar Debut: Avatar: The Last Airbender MOVESET Hawkeye.png| Hawkeye Franchise: Marvel Animated Universe Debut: The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes MOVESET Scarecrow.png| Scarecrow Franchise: Injustice Debut: Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 1 MOVESET Bruce_Lee.png| Bruce Lee Franchise: Hong Kong Films Debut: Golden Gate Girl MOVESET Iroha_GB.jpg| Iroha Franchise: Samurai Shodown Debut: Samurai Shodown VI MOVESET Predator2.png| Predator Franchise: Predator Debut: Predator MOVESET Simon_Belmont.png| Simon Belmont Franchise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania MOVESET Rexxar2.png| Rexxar Franchise: Warcraft Debut: Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne MOVESET Dödis.gif| Dödis Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet MOVESET Master_HiSing.png| Master HiSing Franchise: The Gods Must Be Crazy Debut: Crazy Safari (The Gods Must Be Crazy III) MOVESET Yoshikage_Kira.png| Yoshikage Kira Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable MOVESET Probe_Ike_Newton.png| Probe Newton Franchise: Alien Planet Debut: Alien Planet MOVESET Lucy_Heartfilia.png| Lucy Heartfilia Franchise: Fairy Tail Debut: Fairy Tail MOVESET Team_Aqua_Admin_Thamill.png| Team Aqua Admin Thamill Franchise: Youtube - TyrantitarTube Debut: Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke MOVESET Freud_StreamPNG.png| Freud Stream Franchise: The Horse Show Debut: Hästfabriken MOVESET Asuka2.png| Asuka Franchise: Senran Kagura Debut: Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls MOVESET Bell_Cranel.png| Bell Cranel Franchise: DanMachi Debut: DanMachi MOVESET Michael_Bay.png| Michael Bay Franchise: Columbia Pictures Debut: Bad Boys MOVESET Nicole's & Putte's Discussion 'Character-Related Stuff': 'Unlock Criteria' 'Babalities' Babalities returns to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 and are activated in the same way. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories. To perform a Babality, the player must press this button-combination right after a match ends: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. However, if a character is getting "Kruel KO'ed", then that character cannot be turned into a baby. List of Babalities 'Memes' Every single playable character in the game will have at least one meme dedicated to him/her. This is the complete list of all the memes as of now. This doesn't include the other memes that were uploaded at the same time, such as the Pisces meme that was uploaded along the memes of Yukino Agria. Fluffle_puff_meme.jpg| Fluffle Puff meme The_miz_meme.jpg| The Miz meme The_fonz_meme.jpg| The Fonz meme Zoe_Hirashima_meme.jpg| Zoe Hirashima meme Harry_potter_meme.jpg| Harry Potter meme Derpy_hooves_meme_1.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (1) Derpy_hooves_meme_2.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (2) Derpy_hooves_meme_3.jpg| Derpy Hooves meme (3) Eric_Sykes_meme.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (1) Eric_Sykes_meme_2.jpg| Eric Sykes meme (2) Krtek_and_Panda_meme.jpg| Krtek meme Harmonica_meme_(1).jpg| Harmonica meme (1) Harmonica_meme_(2).jpg| Harmonica meme (2) Harmonica_meme_3.jpg| Harmonica meme (3) Pen_Meme.jpg| Pen meme (1) Pen_Meme_2.jpg| Pen meme (2) Mr._Burns_meme.jpg| Mr. Burns meme Cookie_Monster_meme.jpg| Cookie Monster meme Rémi_Gaillard_meme.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (1) Rémi_Gaillard_meme_2.jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (2) Remi_Gaillard_meme_(3).jpg| Rémi Gaillard meme (3) Myotismon_meme.jpg| Myotismon meme (1) Myotismon_meme_(2).jpg| Myotismon meme (2) Myotismon_meme_(3).jpg| Myotismon meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(1).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (1) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(2)2.jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (2) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(3).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (3) Josuke_Higashikata_meme_(4).jpg| Josuke Higashikata meme (4) Fiolina_Germi_meme.jpg| Fiolina Germi meme Q_meme_(1).jpg| Q meme (1) Q_meme_(2).jpg| Q meme (2) Q_meme_(3).jpg| Q meme (3) Q_meme_(4).jpg| Q meme (4) Bush_&_Karrey_meme.jpg| Bush & Karrey meme Rorschach_meme.jpg| Rorschach meme Shrek_meme_(1).jpg| Shrek meme (1) Shrek_meme_(2).jpg| Shrek meme (2) Spider-Man_meme_(1).jpg| Spider-Man (1) Spider-Man_meme_(2).jpg| Spider-Man (2) Natural_Cure_(meme).jpg| Natural Cure meme Cheese_Sandwich_meme.jpg| Cheese Sandwich meme George_of_the_Jungle_meme.jpg| George of the Jungle meme Reg_meme.jpg| Reg meme (1) Reg_meme2.jpg| Reg meme (2) Sailor_Mercury_meme.jpg| Sailor Mercury meme Peashooter_meme.jpg| Peashooter meme SmoothDude-77--meme.png| SmoothDude77 meme Ochaco_Uraraka_meme.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (1) Ochaco_Uraraka_meme_2.jpg| Ochaco Uraraka meme (2) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (1) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_2.jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (2) Jar_Jar_Binks_meme_(3).jpg| Jar Jar Binks meme (3) Rash_Meme.jpg| Rash meme Homura_meme.jpg| Homura meme (1) Homura_meme_(2).jpg| Homura meme (2) Ant-Man_meme_(1).jpg| Ant-Man meme (1) Ant-Man_meme_(2).jpg| Ant-Man meme (2) Ant-Man_meme_(3).jpg| Ant-Man meme (3) Yukino_agria_meme_1_by_arcgaming91-dbwwdad.jpg| Yukino Agria meme (1) Yukino_Agria_meme_(2).jpg| Yukino Agria meme (2) Yukino_Agria_meme_(3).jpg| Yukino Agria meme (3) Vegeta_meme.jpg| Vegeta meme Tintin_meme.jpg| Tintin meme Rainbow_Dash_meme.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (1) Rainbow_Dash_meme2.jpg| Rainbow Dash meme (2) Shaquille_O'Neal_meme_(1).jpg| Shaquille O'Neal meme (1) Shaquille_O'Neal_meme_(2).jpg| Shaquille O'Neal meme (2) Mikasa_Ackerman_meme.jpg| Mikasa Ackerman meme The_Flat_Man_meme.jpg| The Flat Man meme Toph_Beifong_meme_(1).jpg| Toph Beifong meme (1) Toph_Beifong_meme_(2).jpg| Toph Beifong meme (2) Hawkeye_meme.jpg| Hawkeye meme Scarecrow_Meme_(1).jpg| Scarecrow meme (1) Scarecrow_meme_(2)REMAKE.jpg| Scarecrow meme (2) Bruce_Lee_meme_(1).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (1) Bruce_Lee_meme_(2).jpg| Bruce Lee meme (2) Iroha_meme_(1).jpg| Iroha meme (1) Iroha_meme_(2).jpg| Iroha meme (2) Predator_meme.jpg| Predator meme Simon_Belmont_meme.jpg| Simon Belmont meme Rexxar_meme.jpg| Rexxar meme Dödis_meme_(1).jpg| Dödis meme (1) Dödis_meme_(2).jpg| Dödis meme (2) Dödis_meme_(3).jpg| Dödis meme (3) Master_HiSing_meme.jpg| Master HiSing meme Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(1).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (1) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(2).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (2) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(3).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (3) Yoshikage_Kira_meme_(4).jpg| Yoshikage Kira meme (4) Probe_Newton_meme_(1).jpg| Probe Newton meme (1) Probe_Newton_meme_(2).jpg| Probe Newton meme (2) Lucy_Heartfilia_meme_(1).jpg| Lucy Heartfilia meme (1) Lucy_Heartfilia_meme_(2).jpg| Lucy Heartfilia meme (2) Lucy_Heartfilia_meme_(3).jpg| Lucy Heartfilia meme (3) Team_Aqua_Admin_Thamill_meme.jpg| Team Aqua Admin Thamill meme Freud_Stream_meme.jpg| Freud Stream meme Asuka_meme_(1).jpg| Asuka meme (1) Asuka_meme_(2).jpg| Asuka meme (2) Bell_Cranel_meme_(1).jpg| Bell Cranel meme (1) Bell_Cranel_meme_(2).jpg| Bell Cranel meme (2) Michael_Bay_meme_(1).jpg| Michael Bay meme (1) Michael_Bay_meme_(2).jpg| Michael Bay meme (2) Michael_Bay_meme_(3).jpg| Michael Bay meme (3) 'Natural Cure's Friend-List' Similar to Carlos Trejo's hate-list in Super Smash Bros. Lawl. Natural Cure has a list of the playable cast in the roster, except hers is listed in the order she likes them instead of hating them. Unlike Carlos Trejo's hate-list, this list doesn't have any effect on the gameplay. Also unlike Carlos Trejo, she doesn't include herself on the list. THE LIST: # Harmonica # Scarecrow # Krtek # Rémi Gaillard # Derpy Hooves # Rexxar # Michael Bay # Cookie Monster # SmoothDude77 # Ant-Man # Rorschach # Bell Cranel # Master HiSing # Toph Beifong # Josuke Higashikata # Lucy Heartfilia # Sailor Mercury # Shaquille O'Neal # Cheese Sandwich # Yukino Agria # Fluffle Puff # George of the Jungle # Asuka # Bush & Kerry # Iroha # Tintin # Probe Newton # Hawkeye # Homura # Bruce Lee # Reg # Simon Belmont # Ochaco Uraraka # The Flat Man # Eric Sykes # Rainbow Dash # Rash # Peashooter # Harry Potter # Team Aqua Admin Thamill # Zoe Hirashima # Fiolina Germi # Mikasa Ackerman # Predator # Pen # Vegeta # The Fonz # Shrek # Freud Stream # Yoshikage Kira # Jar Jar Binks # Spider-Man # The Miz # Dödis # Q # Myotismon # Mr. Burns 'Josuke Higashikata Hair-Insults' If Josuke Higashikata gets attacked by an opponent while he is performing his Down B. Then the opponent will make a snarky, insulting or just a questioning comment about Josuke's hair, which will make him really mad. He even gets mad at characters that normally cannot talk. List of Hair-Insults: 'Non-Canon Characters' These characters do have movesets but they do not count as official characters. The reason why they do not count as official characters are because they where made for a special occasion (like an anniversary) or because they were either removed by fan request or generally poorly made regardless of it was done on purpose or not. 'FORMER CANON CHARACTERS' PSY.png| Psy Franchise: Cream Records Debut: Psy from the Psycho World! MOVESET '"Era-Enders"' Larry_Koopa.png| Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET GRAND OPENING ERA Morton_Koopa_Jr..png| Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET WHITE HOUSE ERA Wendy_O._Koopa.png| Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET JUNGLE PARTY ERA Iggy_Koopa.png| Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET NEWCOMER ASSABLE ERA Roy_Koopa.png| Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET CHALLENGERS OF 2018 ERA Lemmy_Koopa.png| Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET SCARY MOVIE ERA Ludwig_von_Koopa.png| Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3) MOVESET CONCLUSION ERA Rapper_Mario.gif| Rapper Mario (UnMario Wiki) MOVESET Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 'HOLIDAY SPECIALS (not April Fools)' Santa_Claus.png| Santa Claus Franchise: “Western Christian Culture” Debut: History of New York MOVESET 'JOKE CHARACTERS' Edward_Cullen.jpg| Edward Cullen (Twilight) MOVESET APRIL FOOLS SPECIAL (2017) Jacob_Black.jpg| Jacob Black (Twilight) MOVESET Hipster_Bowser.png| Hipster Bowser (“Kawaii Kisekae Plates”) MOVESET "APRIL FOOLS SPECIAL (2018)" Dark_Fluffle_Puff.png| Dark Fluffle Puff (Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017) MOVESET 'YEAR THREE ANNIVERSARY (2017)' Larvell_Jones.png| Larvell Jones (Police Academy) Oogie_Boogie.png| Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) MOVESET Zilla.jpg| Zilla (Godzilla (1998)) MOVESET Crazy_Frog.png| Crazy Frog (The Most Annoying Thing) MOVESET 'YEAR FOUR ANNIVERSARY (2018)' Yumi.png| Yumi (Senran Kagura: Shivoni Versus) MOVESET Ikaruga.png| Ikaruga (Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls) MOVESET Djimmi_the_Great.png| Djimmi the Great (Cuphead) MOVESET 'Character-Related Trivia' * ARC was pretty close to leak out the first twelve characters that would be confirmed for the game, but he managed to stop himself in time. Unlike when he leaked the roster for "Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016". * The Fonz, Zoe Hirashima, Harry Potter, Eric Sykes, Harmonica, Pen, Rémi Gaillard, Q, Rorschach, Iroha and Freud Stream have so far received a changed artwork while the era they were featured in were still going on. Resulting in them looking different on the "category-pictures". Even if Zoe Hirashima somehow received a new portrait on the character-select-screen without ARC noticing it. All of the changed pictures where fixed on the select-screen in the following era. ** Scarecrow did originally get a new picture in his moveset that he has on the character-select-screen. But it was later changed back to the original version. Thus making him look different in his moveset then he does everywhere else. * Derpy Hooves is the first character to recieve more than one (3) meme dedicated to her. ** Other characters with more than one meme are Eric Sykes, Pen, Shrek, Spider-Man, Reg, Ochaco Uraraka, Homura, Rainbow Dash, Shaquille O'Neal, Toph Beifong, Scarecrow, Bruce Lee, Iroha, Probe Newton, Asuka and Bell Cranel (2). Harmonica, Rémi Gaillard, Myotismon, Jar Jar Binks, Ant-Man, Yukino Agria, Dödis, Lucy Heartfilia and Michael Bay (3). Then finally, Josuke Higashikata, Q and Yoshikage Kira (4). ** Krtek is the very first newcomer to receive a meme, but that is because ARC got an amazing idea. It is not likely that all future newcomers will receive memes. After Josuke Higashikata moveset was released, Zoe Hirashima and Mr. Burns also received meme dedicated to them, indicating that all the future characters will receive memes from then on. * Mr. Burns is the very first playable character confirmed that used to be a special feature. ** He was followed by Bush & Kerry who was confirmed on (23/9-2017). ** And then by Rash who was confirmed on (4/12-2017). *** Rash's thumbnail had to be remade because it was made in a similar style to the newcomer-posters and not in a "returning veteran-poster" like Mr. Burns and Bush & Kerry. ** This means that all but one of the "Four Specialties" that were made for Super ARC Bros. Brawl has become a playable character. With the exception of Zinnia, who didn't return because she is from the Pokémon-franchise which is already represented in the Super Smash Bros.-games with playable characters. * Myotismon is the first character to have a different theme-song play during his moveset than the one he had when he teased in Rémi Gaillard's moveset. ** He was followed by Fiolina Germi who also had a different song in her moveset, compared to when she was teased at the end of Josuke Higashikata's moveset. Then she was followed by Bruce Lee and Team Aqua Admin Thamill in which the same thing happened. * Q is the first character that has a "Kirby Hat" that doesn't relate to him. Instead it relates to Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Even if Kirby still has access to Q's standard B upon wearing the hat. * Harmonica was the first character to have a character besides Nicole and Putte talk about her during her codec. The character being her father, Smash Gamer (in pony form). Who then made an appearance during Natural Cure's codec, with Nicole and Putte only appearing at the very end. ** They were both followed by Dödis who appeared off-screen in his own codec and sang parts of a song by Owe Törnqvist named: "På Festplatsen". ** This also happened to the Special Feature "Dark Fluffle Puff", who at the end of her own codec jumped out of the "box" and talked directly to Nicole and Putte. * SmoothDude77 is the first character to have a newcomer poster that doesn't feature any character that either is playable or will be playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. It is also the first one that features characters that are playable in the actual Smash Bros.-games. ** Yukino Agria followed suit to a limited extend with having a newcomer poster that didn't feature any other character that already is or will be playable in the game. ** Simon Belmont was followed afterwards on the 11/3-2018, with having Solid Snake appear in the background of his newcomer-poster. ** Team Aqua Admin Thamill then followed suit on the 5/5-2018, with Zinnia (a former special feature) appearing on the newcomer-poster. ** Bell Cranel followed it up on the 17/5-2018, with having a similar newcomer-poster as Yukino. Except Hestia is also featured on it, unlike Yukino who is all by herself. * Brightwing is the first character that was playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl that was "downgraded" into an Assist Trophy in this game. * Psy is the first character that had already recieved a moveset, to be later removed from the roster. * Ochaco Uraraka is the first and so far only playable character that isn't part of a particular era. * Mikasa Ackerman has the first Babality where she directly interacts with the camera-man. * Predator is the first character that has his own exclusive Kruel Ko that can be triggered on stages that either doesn't already have a Kruel KO or on stages where the opponent has to fly upwards to trigger it. * Michael Bay is the only character to have a part of his original moveset-video, be put in a separate video. The part in question was "Nicole's and Putte's discussion" which was lost due to an audio-problem that occurred when ARC uploaded the video on Youtube. Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:Youtube Poop Category:Celebrity Category:Cult Category:Fluffle Puff Tales Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Happy Days Category:What Gamers Are For Category:Harry Potter Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:The Plank Category:Krtek Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:The Simpsons Category:Sesame Street Category:YouTube Category:Digimon Adventure Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Metal Slug Category:Star Trek Category:JibJab Category:Watchmen Category:Shrek Category:Marvel Animated Universe Category:George of the Jungle Category:Noah's Island Category:Sailor Moon Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:My Hero Academia Category:Star Wars Category:Battletoads Category:Senran Kagura Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Ball Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:NBA Category:Attack on Titan Category:Flatworld Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Hong Kong Films Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Predator Category:Castlevania Category:Warcraft Category:En Dag i Livet Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:Alien Planet Category:Pokémon Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke Category:The Horse Show Category:DanMachi Category:Real Life Category:Cuphead Category:Babalities Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Starter Characters Category:Unlockable Characters